


The Hookup

by legaciesfanatic



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legaciesfanatic/pseuds/legaciesfanatic
Summary: Josie Saltzman works as a bartender. She never thought a hookup, would lead her to wanting more.
Relationships: Josie Saltzman & Penelope Park, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Posie - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	1. The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I wrote another fanfic. Check it out.

I live by one motto. Go to work, do my job, and don’t draw attention to myself. I don’t have time for drama. Working in a bar, may seem so annoying. 

That all changed during my first shift. My first shift on the job was hectic. It was a Friday night. I was behind the bar, serving drinks, when the bar door open. Someone walks into the bar. She walks like she owns the place. 

She sits down at the bar. “Can I get a whisky on the rocks.” I nod my head, and I start getting her drink. I walk back with her drink. I set it down in from of her. 

“What’s your name sweetheart.” I start blushing. “Can I get a beer.” The guy next to her said. I go to get him a beer, and she grabs my wrist. “I think you should stay here, and talk with me.” I pause, and I look back at her. 

I can’t tell if she is flirting with me, or being nice. “What is your name? I hear the kitchen door open. “Why are you not working?” 

I can hear my manager Justin yelling at me. I look back at Penelope, and try to leave her grasp. “How about you be respectful to the bartender.” Justin looks at Penelope.

“She has work to do, and you are distracting her. “I am your biggest ripper. You shouldn’t be talking.” He looks at Penelope, and turns in his heals. “Thanks for that. My name is Josie.” She gives me a smirk. 

“Nice to meet you Josie. See you later.” She drinks her wishes, and sets her glad down. She winks at me, and she walks off. That is a night, I will never forget. Penelope makes my job so much better. 

This job can be annoying at times, but it pays the bills, so I don’t complain. Back to the present. Tonight was a typical Friday night. The bar is super packed, and I already want to go home. The music is really loud, and people are grinding on each other, on the dance floor. 

I shouldn’t be watching the same floor. I can’t help but watch them. I wonder what it would be like, if Penelope would grind on me. I rolled me eyes. She would never do that with me. I go back to serving the people that are sitting at the bar. I catch myself glancing at the door. The fact that I always look at the door during the shift, means I seriously have a problem. 

Penelope Park is my problem. She always comes in during my shift. I wonder why she is late. I am waiting for the arrival of a certain someone. I scan the people in the bar, trying to distract myself. We have a group of jocks sitting in the corner, watching whatever game is on. 

They are already drunk, and causing a racket. I roll my eyes at them. They are harmless, but they are so annoying. On the other side of the room, a bunch of college kids are doing body shots. This seems to be the most popular thing to do, because every night they are back at it. They buy a lot of hard liquor, so I can’t complain. 

The people sitting around the bar, are a bunch of guys, who are totally wasted, and trying to hit on the girls. They are so annoying. I never tell them to stop, because the girls always tell them off. Then the door to the bar opens, and Penelope Park walks in. She is wearing a pant suit. I have to swallow, because my throat is really dry. It fits her so well. I go back to making drinks. 

I can’t deny that she is super hot. I can feel myself blush. I have never seen her in a pant suit before. Everyone in this bar wants to get with her. I mean, she doesn’t have to do anything. All she needs to do is tell someone she wants to go home with them, and they will. She has this charm about her. She is so confident, but so mysterious and sexy. She draws everyone in with her words. She approaches the bar, and she sits down. I can tell, because the guy sitting next to her, is trying to hit on her. 

“Hey baby. Can I buy you a drink.” I look up, and see Penelope roll her eyes. “Can I get whiskey on the rocks?” I nod at her, and start making her drink. I look at her, while I am making her drink. She looks super gorgeous today. I always look forward to her coming in. Ever since my first shift, I can’t get the thought of her hand on my wrist. I can’t help myself from blushing. Every time I see her, I tell myself I am going to talk to her. I never do. I feel myself staring, so I look back down at her drink. I take it back to her, and set it next to her. 

“That is not a girly drink.” I see Penelope glare at him. I never understand why he tries to hit on Penelope. She never replies to him. He never gets the hint. She takes her drink, and drinks it in one gulp. The guy looks impressed. “If you hit on me one more time, you are gonna wish you didn’t.” The guys looks so scared, that he gets up from his seat, and leaves the bar. I have to say, her doing that was super sexy. 

She looks back at me and says, “can I have another?” I nod my head. Just as I was about to make her drink, James taps me on the shoulder. “MG needs help in the kitchen.” I want to roll my eyes at him. He always does this when Penelope shows up. He has a crush on her. I find it so bizarre. I think he hates the fact that Penelope talks to me, and she never talks to him. She will never go for him. 

I hear her talking about how annoying and desperate he is. I chuckle. I begin to tell him what she ordered. Before I could say anything, he glares at me. “I think I know what she ordered. You can go now.” I just look at him, and I head back to the kitchen. All I can think about is how Penelope is going to make his life miserable. She is not the kind of girl who takes it well when you disrespect her. I open the kitchen door, and I see my friend MG. 

“Hey MG.” He looks up at me, and gives me a grin. We started working here at the same time, and we have become best friends. He knows I have a crush on Penelope, and he likes to tease me about it. “Penelope showed up, didn’t she?” I nod my head. “What do you need help with?” “You can help keep me company, and flip hamburgers” I smile at MG. 

As I am helping MG cook the hamburgers, I am hearing the conversation between Penelope, and James. I can’t help but laugh. She is totally giving him an ear full. I look at them, and I see Penelope throwing her drink at him. She sets her glass on the bar, and looks at me. She winks at me, and leaves the bar. I stand still for a minute. I will never get used to her winking at me. “You good.” I look over at MG, and I can see he is trying not to laugh. 

I smack him on the shoulder. I look back to see if Penelope left the bar. She just moved to a table in the back with her friends. I breathe a sigh of relief. I really don’t know why tho. That is totally a lie. I am glad Penelope is still here. It’s not like I have a shot with her. I am this awkward person, and she is cool, calm, and collected. Who am I kidding. I can’t figure out why she winks at me. I continue flipping burgers. 

James comes back into the kitchen, and he looks mad. “She threw her drink at me.” He grabs a towel from the counter, and he starts trying to dry himself off. I roll my eyes at him. That’s what you get for giving her the wrong drink, and disrespecting her. “You need to go and fill the order for Penelope and her friends.” He hands me the order. He is still mad, and stomps away. I look at MG, and leave the kitchen. 

Once I get to the bar, I put the list down. I grab a bucket from under the counter. I walk over with the bucket, and fill it with ice. I carry the bucket back over to the kitchen. I open the kitchen door, and I set it on the counter. I go into the refrigerator, and grab the beer. I put them in the bucket, and take a deep breathe.

“Try not to embarrass yourself around Penelope.” I look at MG, and I roll my eyes. He is not wrong though. I have almost spilled drinks because she was looking at me. Another time I almost crashed into someone, because she winked at me. I am seriously under her spell. I grab the bucket, and head out of the kitchen. I start walking to Penelope and her friends. 

As I am walking, I keep saying don’t trip. I finally get to the table, and I set the bucket on the table. I can feel Penelope looking at me. I look at her, and she winks at me. “Hey cutie.” I start to blush at that. “I am doing ok. Sorry about Justin.” Penelope grabs my wrist. “Don’t apologize for Justin. He is a pain. I just wish you hand stayed.” I look at her. “I am sorry.” I look down at the door. 

With her other hand, Penelope cups my cheek. “You can make it up to me later.” She winks at me. She removes her hand from my wrist, and cheek. “You should get back to work. I don’t want to get you I trouble.” She winks at me again, and I walk back to the bar. I get back behind the bar, and I get ready for the next rush. Here is where most of the money comes from. 

I lean my elbows on the bar, and stare at the door. All the people at the bar left, after that little scene between Penelope and James. I am relieved at that. I can feel someone staring at me. I look up, and I see her wink at me again. I can’t understand why she keeps winking at me. I really want to roll my eyes at her, but I don’t. 

Suddenly, a bunch of college frat guys come into the bar. They all come to the bar, and start ordering beer. This should be interesting. Last time, I had to get MG from the kitchen and help me, because the guys were climbing over the bar, and trying to steal the hard liquor. As I am getting the beer, one of the guys gets behind the bar. Before I could even blink, Penelope is behind the bar. She is dragging this guy away from the bar. She is yelling at him. I have never seen her yell at someone. I am so confused. 

Why did she go behind the bar and drag the guy away from the bar? She has never done that before. I wonder why she did that. I find what Penelope did incredibly hot. I stand still for a minute, but I remember I have customers to attend to. I continue serving the customers. I feel Penelope staring at me again. I don’t look up at her. I can feel her following my movements. I can’t tell if it is creepy, or it is turning me on. She is looking at me, like she is ready to pounce on someone who disrespects me. 

Finally, James comes out of the back, and says last call. I breathe. That means my shift is almost over. It makes me sad, because that means Penelope is leaving. The guys at the bar finish their beers, and pay. After they left, I put their beer bottles in the recycling. I go into the kitchen, and grab a cloth and cleaning spray. I walk out of the kitchen, and start cleaning the top of the bar. 

Then I start cleaning off the tables. When I am done cleaning the tables, I put the chairs on them. Penelope and her friends are getting up to leave. I look at Penelope, and she winks at me. They all start walking to the door. I sigh. I really wanted to talk to her, but I chickened out.walked over to their table. I put their beer bottles in the bucket. I put the bucket down on the floor, and start cleaning the table. 

Then I put the chairs on the table. I pick up the bucket, and walk over to the bar. I set the bucket under the counter. I walk into the kitchen. “Do you need any help cleaning up?” MG shakes his head. “It looks like Penelope is waiting for me. I look, and I see her sitting at the bar. I look back at MG. “I can close up. Go take care of Penelope.” I slap him on the shoulder, and I walk out of the kitchen. I see Penelope with her glass. 

“Do you want another?” I look at Penelope. “No. For the plans I have tonight, that would not be a good idea.” I look back at her. She hands me money for her friends beers. I walk over to the cash register, and put it in. I walk back over to her. All I can think of is, what is she talking about? Then I blush. I bet she means having sex with someone. I walk back over to Penelope. “Are you waiting for someone?” 

I look around the bar. As far as I know, everyone has left. Then I see a girl walk out of the bathroom. I look disappointed. I honestly thought I had a chance. This girl comes over to Penelope, and starts hitting on her. I start to walk to the other side of the bar. As I start walking away, Penelope grabs my wrist. Penelope looks at the girl. “I am not interested.” She turns back around, and she looks at me. 

The girl gets annoyed, and walks away. I am still in shock. Why did she shoot down that girl? I am just a bartender. I serve drinks, and watch other people get together. I am waiting for Penelope to let go of my wrist. She does not. She starts rubbing her thumb up and down her wrist. “Do you want to get out of here?” I look at her with a confused look on my face. “She moves closer to my ear. “I want to take you home.” She moves back, and my face must look like a tomato.

“Your blush is adorable, but you didn’t answer my question.” I know she is teasing me. She is making it hard to answer, because she is still rubbing my wrist. I look up at her. “Yes.” That is all I could respond. She has this smug look on her face. “What are we waiting for.” She stands up from the bar. I start walking towards her. I look at MG, and he has this smile on his face. I walk over to Penelope. 

I feel butterflies in my stomach. I am not usually this brazen. I have no idea what she wants from me, but I was not going to say no. If anyone had told me, Penelope would ask me to go home with her. I would have rolled my eyes at you. I honestly should stay away from her. I have heard the stories. She hits on a girl at a bar, and takes her home. The question I have, is why now? She had seen me so many times at the bar? I have had a crush on her for awhile. I look at Penelope. She smirks at me, and she starts walking to the exit. I look back at MG one last time, and I follow Penelope.


	2. The Hookup

I follow Penelope out of the bar. My feet move on autopilot. I can’t believe this is really going to happen.

I have been thinking about this, since I first saw her at the bar. The rational part of my brain is telling me not to do this. I have a really hard time when people hurt me.

I don’t listen, because this is Penelope Park. She is taking me home. The girl of my dreams chose me. Even if it is for one night, it is something. 

We get outside the bar, and she waves down a taxi. The taxi gets to us, and she opens the door for me. 

I get in, and she follows. She tells the driver her address. As the taxi pulls away from the curb, the nerves kick in. 

Honestly, I am so unprepared for this. I have never kissed anyone, or had sex.   
I know Penelope has. I mean, look at her. I don’t want to mess up, whatever this is. 

My thoughts stop, when Penelope puts her hand on my thigh.

I exhale sharply. The fact that my body reacts to her touch, means I am in trouble. 

Her hand starts moving up and down my leg. I start squirming in my seat.

I avoid looking at her, because I know I am blushing. She puts her mouth to my ear. “You like this don’t you.” 

She keeps moving her hand up and down my leg. Her breathe is hot in my ear.   
I don’t even know what is happening. I feel like I can’t breathe. 

Penelope starts to ghost her lips down my neck. I move my neck, so she can teach more of my neck. 

She starts take her fingers, and starts ghosting over the buttons.

I feel like my brain froze. I wanted to reach out and touch her, but I can’t move my body.

She gets to the bottom of my jeans, and starts to unbutton it.

The taxi finally stopped. I am flushed in the face. Penelope pays the driver, and I open the taxi door. 

She gets out, and I follow her to her apartment. The anticipation is building, and I feel like I am going to explode. 

We reach her door, and she unlocks it. She opens the door for me, and I walk in. 

I take of my shoes. I start walking into the apartment, and set my purse on the chair. 

I start to walk around the living room. I feel Penelope behind me, and her hot breathe is one me again.

She ghost her lips over my neck. The she takes my hand, and walks me to her bedroom. She opens her bedroom door, and I walk in. 

As soon as I walk on, my back is being pressed into the door. She is kissing my neck, and I lean my neck to the side, so she can access more of my neck. 

I start getting used to the sensation, and then she kisses my lips. I get weak in the knees. 

Man does she know how to kiss. Since I don’t know what to do, I follow her movements.

She is not complaining, so I must’ve doing it right. Then, she starts unbuttoning my shirt. 

That is not enough for her, because she starts kissing my neck again. I feel like I am going to die. 

Once my shirt is off, she takes my hand and leads me to her bed. 

I expect her to push me roughly on her bed. Instead, she guides me to her bed, and pushes me softly to sit down. 

Then, I start backing up. She slowly start climbing up my body.

She finally kisses me again. She starts unbuttoning my pants. I start shimmying, while she pulls my pants down. 

I am only in my bra and underwear. I stare up at her and whisper, “are you going to take your clothes off.” 

She smirks at me, and sits back on her knees. She takes her shirt off slowly. 

She goes back to kissing me again. Finally, she takes her pants off. She looks at me with this smug look on her face.


	3. The Morning After

I woke up the next morning, and the bed was cold.   
I felt so exposed. 

I mean what was I expecting. It was just a hookup.  
What was I expecting. Cuddles?

I pull the sheet over my chest. I look around.   
I start getting self conscious. 

I hear the bedroom door open. I see Penelope fully dressed. 

“It is time you to leave.” She turns in her heals and walks out of the bedroom.

I stare at her in shock. This was such a change from last night. 

I find my clothes on the floor. I gather them up, and set them on the bed. 

I start to put my clothes on.

Then I walk out of the bed room. I see Penelope in the kitchen. She does not look at me. 

I walk to the front door, and put my shoes on. 

I walk out the front door. Tears streaming down my face. 

“Hey MG. Can you pick me up?” I give him the address.

He shows up in front of Penelope’s apartment. I climb inside the car.

I didn’t look at him, and he didn’t question anything.

We start driving, and we end up at our favorite diner. 

We pull into the driveway, and MG parks. We climb out of the car, and head inside.

The waiter takes us to our seats. I start look at the menu. I am so thankful MG is not asking me any questions.

I feel so embarrassed. I knew this was a bad idea. 

The waiter came over, and we ordered. When she left, MG looked at me.

He was not judging me. Want to talk about it?

“Not really. But I need to.” I look at MG. Please   
Don’t judge me. “You know I won’t do that Josie.”

“I hooked up with Penelope last night.” I looked back at MG. “I kind figured that, when you left with her last night.”

I look at my hands.

“I shouldn’t have done it. What was I thinking. Penelope would never want to really be with me.”

“You are amazing. Penelope is missing out.”

I shrug my shoulders. I guess MG is right.

Our food came out. I was starving. 

As I was eating, I couldn’t stop thinking about Penelope.

The soft touches, and caresses.

The way she looked at me. 

Maybe I was reading into it. 

I just have to forget her.

“What are you going to do about Penelope?”

I look at MG. “Nothing. She comes to the bar. I will just treat her like a normal customer.”

“I don’t want to ask, but what if she wants to hookup again?”

“I really don’t know. I want to say it will never happen again, but I have this pull to her.”

MG just nods, and continues eating his food.

We finish eating out food, and pay. We walk back outside, and get into MG’s car.

We start driving, and I notice we are going back to his place.

He parks his car, and he unlocks his apartment.

I walk in the door, and sit on his couch. 

MG walks in, and sits next to me.

“I know you don’t want to really talk about this, but you should.” I look at him. “I have feelings for Penelope.”

MG chuckles at me. “It’s kind obvious. You drool whenever she is around.”

I push MG. I start to blush. I can’t deny it. I am not very subtle when I see her during my shifts. 

“My advice. Tell her how you feel.”

I give MG a look. “That sounds like a disaster.”

I can’t look at MG. I just look at the wall in front of me.

“I want to tell her, but what if she laughs at me?”

Tears form in my eyes. 

I wipe the tears from my eyes. 

She will most likely be in tonight. I don’t even know how to face her, after this morning. 

“So you want to watch something?” I nod my head. MG always knows how to cheer me up.

Of course Friends comes on. He knows me so well.

I settle down into the couch, and try and forget Penelope.

Eventually, we both have to get ready for work.

MG goes to get changed. I sit on the couch and wait for him.

We leave his apartment, and drive to work. Once we get into work. MG puts a hand in my shoulder.

“It’s going to be ok.” He gives me a reassuring smile. 

He walks to the kitchen. I walk behind the bar, and try to distract myself. 

Finally people start coming in. I start getting swamped at the bar, that I don’t have anytime to look at the door.

I know Penelope walked on, because the guys start whistling. 

I just roll my eyes. 

“Can I have a whisky on the rocks.” I don’t even look at her.

I go and fix her drink.

I set it down in front of her, and I start getting beer for the guys at the end of the counter. 

I see James, and I breathe a sight of relief. I never thought I would be happy to see him. 

I walk last Penelope, and I see her staring at me. I walk past James, and I go into the kitchen. 

I look at MG, and I see that he is swamped. 

I start putting the cut up potato’s one the deep fryer. MG give me a smile. 

We work in silence, until all the orders are filled. 

James comes back into the kitchen looking furious.

“Penelope wants to see you. She won’t buy any drinks from me.”

I roll my eyes at him. I looked back at MG. We make eye contact, and I head back to the bar. 

I go back to the bar, and walk over to Penelope. I just look at her.

“A whisky on the rocks please.” She is trying to be   
a sexy with me.

I grab her glass, and make the drink. I come back,  
and set it down in front of her. 

She takes one sip of her drink, and throws the rest in my face. 

I am in utter shock. I finally open my eyes. I look at her. She has this smirk on her face.

I turn on her heels, and grab a towel from under  
the counter. Then I walk to the bathroom.

Once I get to the bathroom, I try and dry myself off.

Then the bathroom door opens. 

Who comes in, but Penelope. I am so annoyed at   
her. I try and brush past her.

She grabs my wrist, and pulls me into a bathroom  
stall. She locks the door, and presses my back into  
the door. 

“What do you want?” I try to say with venom.

Penelope is unfazed by that. She starts kissing my  
neck. I love the feeling, but I push her away. 

I turn around, and get to unlock the door.

She presses into her back, trapping me. “You  
know you like this. Stop denying it.”

I turn around and push Penelope back. She stumbles backward. I take that opportunity to unlock the door, and leave. 

As I try to leave, she pushes me against the wall. “Why are you resisting me. You were not complaining last night.”

She tries to kiss me. I put my hand on her chest. “I can’t do this anymore. I have feelings for you.”


	4. The Talk

I feel like time was moving slow. She just looks at me. I can’t read her expression.

I hear a knocking knocking on the bathroom door.

“Josie get back out here.” It was James. I look at Penelope, and push away from her, and head to the door.

I go back behind the bar, and start filling up the orders. 

I try not to think about Penelope. Why did I tell her? That was so stupid. 

I didn’t even see that she left the bathroom. As I am filling up drinks, someone I didn’t know know said, “we need to talk.”

I recognized him, as one of Penelope’s friends from the other night.

“We can talk, while I fill orders.” I don’t even bother looking at him. “Penelope is really upset.” 

I look up at him. “Why would she be upset. We only hooked up.”

I see that more people have come into the bar. It’s going to be a long night. Of course, James is not going to help out.

I start grabbing buckets from under the counter.

“She likes you.” I look at him, while I get ice. “You have got to be kidding me.”

I grab beer, and put in the bucket. I continue filling buckets.

“She can have anybody she wants, and she picks me. She found other people before me. I am not special.”

I grab 2 buckets, and head over to the back corner of the bar. He starts to follow me. 

I place the buckets on separate tables, and head back to the bar. The guy places a hand on my shoulder.

I turn around. “Give a Penelope a chance to explain. She is using you like you think she is.”

He turns around, and walks to the table with his friends, and Penelope. I know she is staring at me.

Once he leaves, I start back to the bar. 

The young crowd starts to come in, and the tequila  
shots start happening.

Everyone at the bar is drunk. 

I pick up 2 more buckets, and head to more tables.

I can feel this guy is following me. He is getting way too close to me. 

I set the buckets down, and before I know it, Penelope pushed him.

The guy starts swinging his fists. I can tell she is going to fight back.

I grab her hand, and pull her with me to the bar. 

I don’t get why she defended me. There is an empty seat at the bar.

“You are going to sit at the bar, and cool off.”

I take more orders from people at the bar.

All of the sudden, the cops came, and we   
had to shut the the bar down.

As people were leaving, I saw Penelope’s friends  
leaning.

“Your friends are leaving.” Penelope doesn’t even   
look up.

I start cleaning off the bar. “Night MG.” He smiles  
at me.

I head and walk to the door. I can feel Penelope  
trying to catch up with me.

I honestly don’t want to deal with her right now. 

I stand at the curb, and try and get a taxi. 

A taxi comes, and I get in. Penelope follows  
me.

The driver looks at both of us. Penelope gives   
him his address.

I don’t even question it. I know we need to talk.  
I replayed the words her friend said.

While we are sitting in the car. Mu hand is on the   
seat next to me. 

Penelope moves her had over, and grabs ahold  
of my pinkie. 

The touch, send code bumps up my arm.

Then she grabs my hand. I allow her to do that,  
because I need that contact.

We finally reach her apartment. She pays the  
driver. 

I start walking to her apartment. 

She comes up behind me, and she opens her apartment.  
I feel a wave of nervousness.

I don’t know what is going to happen. 

I get into her apartment, and take off my shoes.

I walk over to her couch, and sit down. 

After awhile, she sits next to me. 

“Do you want to to tell me why I am here?”  
I can’t even look at her.

I can hear her take a deep breathe in. 

“I know you don’t believe me, but I like you too. The first time I saw you on the bar, I knew I had to talk to you.”

I can tell she is not done talking.

“I know I have a reputation of hooking up switch people. I know the morning after I was rude to you.”

She sounds like she is going to cry.

“I didn’t realize I would fall for you. I tried to   
distance myself. Then I saw you at the bar, and I   
had to talk to you.”

I want to reach out, and hold her hand.

“I threw the drink at you, so I would have a   
chance to talk to you. 

Then you told me how you felt, and I was so happy, but you looked so upset.”

I grabbed Penelope’s hand. 

“When I saw that guy, and I got so angry. I don’t have any right, because we are not together.”

I squeeze her hand tighter.

“What I am trying to say is, I like you, and I want this to be more then a hookup.”

I look at her, and I gave her a hung. Seeing Penelope so soft, is nothing I imagined.

She pulled back from the hug. “Can you stay with   
me tonight.”

I nod my head. 

She leads me to the bedroom. 

She pulls out a pair of pajamas for me. I take   
them from her, and head to the bathroom.

I change, and head back to her bedroom. 

She is lying down on bed. I get into bed on  
the other side of the bed.

“Josie. Can you hold me?” She said it as a   
whisper.

I have never done this before.

I move closer to her, and put my arms around  
her waist. 

She relaxes into my touch, and we feel asleep.


	5. The morning after

I woke up the next morning. I notice I am not in my apartment. I start to freak out because I don't recognize where I am. Then I feel a pair of hands holding me.  
I realize the are Penelope's, and all the memories of last night start to flood in. 

I smile to myself. Never would I have thought this is where we would end up. I glance at the clock on the nightstand, and I freak out. I am super late to work.  
I detach myself from Penelope, and I hear her grunt. I start scrambling to find my clothes.

In all of my frantic running around, I must have woken Penelope up, because when I stand up from tying my shoes, she is just looking at me.  
"I am super late to work. I need to go."

I turn to the bedroom door, and start heading out of her apartment. I can hear her following me. I honestly don't understand why. As I am trying to leave,  
she spins me around and kisses me. This kiss is different than all the others we have shared.

This one is desperate, but also feels like she is trying to hold on. We break apart, and I am breathless. I look at her eyes, and I get lost in them.  
"I really have to go." I make no move to leave, and I know she notices.


	6. The Date

I woke up the next morning, to Penelope facing new. She looks so peaceful.

I look at her, and the moment I look away, she looks at me.

“Good morning beautiful.”

I blush at that. She tucks a strand of hair behind me ear.

I am waiting for her to kiss me. She dons’t. She  
must have seen my diss appointment.

“I want to take you out on a date, before we do that.”

I blush at her. She gets out of bed. I shamelessly watch her get out of bed. 

She catches me, and I hide my face with the pillow.

“Get up. We have places to be.” She throws another pillow at me.

I remove the pillows, and stick my things out at her.

She pulls clothes out of her dresser, and sets them on the bed.

“You can wear these.” She smirks at me.

She takes the clothes she got for herself, and went  
into the bathroom to change.

She closes the door as she leaves. I get out of bed,  
and take off the pajamas.

I put the clothes on that Penelope picked out for me. 

I am not used to wear clothes, that expose my stomach.

I am wearing a blue crop too, with skinny black jeans.

I leave Penelope’s room, and go to the kitchen. 

I see her standing in the kitchen, and I take in a  
deep breathe. She looks so gorgeous. 

Her hair is down, and her hair is perfectly curled.

I look her up and down. 

I walk over to her. She notices I am coming,  
and she smiles at me.

“You ready to go?”

I smile at her, and head to the door.

I put my shoes on, and walk out of her apartment.

I wait for her to come out, and we head to her car.

We get in her car, and start driving. As we are  
driving, I feel her hand on my leg.

“I thought he were waiting until after the date?”

Penelope looks at me. “I couldn’t resist.”

I just smirk at her. She looks back at the road.

We finally make it to the restaurant, Penelope  
chose for us to go to.

She parks the car, and we walk in.

Our waiter walks us to our table, and she winks at  
Penelope.

I don’t want to ask her, but I am guessing they  
hooked up.

I shouldn’t be upset, she can do whatever she wants.

She could see I was upset. I can’t hide my expressions from her.

“We hooked up a long time ago. I don’t have feelings for her.”

I nod at her. I feel jealous, but we are on a date together. 

This must mean something.

The waiter comes back, and starts flirting with Penelope.

Penelope looks at the waiter. “I am here on a date. I would appreciate it, if you stop hitting on me.”

I smile at Penelope.

Our waiter turns around, and looks miffed.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.”

Penelope smiles, and grabs my hand.

“You looked uncomfortable, and I want you  
to be comfortable on our date.”

I look at her. She seems to understand me. 

I would never have thought a hookup would lead  
to her actually liking me back. 

A different waiter comes to our table.

“I am sorry about the inconvenience. Can I  
take your order.”

We both order, and he takes our menus away.

We sit in comfortable silence.

He comes back with your drinks.

“Tell me a little bit about yourself.”

I take a sip of my drink.

“Well. I am actually an introvert. I like  
reading, and watching movies.”

Penelope loos at me. “That makes sense.”

“How does it make sense.” 

“You never talked to me, and got really awkward  
when I looked at you.”

“You made me nervous.”  
Penelope takes my hands.

“Why do you say that!”

I take a deep breathe.

“I hope you are not playing with my feelings.”

I look down at my hands.

Penelope squeezes my hands.

“Josie look at me.”

I look at her.

“I know this started out with a hookup, but  
I really like you. I will show you every day  
how much I care about you.”

I smile back at her.

She lets go of my hands

Our food finally arrives. 

We start eating on comfortable silence.

When we are done, Penelope pays for our  
food, even though I insisted on paying. 

We leave the restaurant, and get on her car.

We drive back to her apartment. 

When we get into her apartment, we walk  
back to her bedroom.

I start getting nervous. 

I find the pajamas, and walk to the bathroom. 

I walk into the bedroom, and I can tell we are having a movie marathon.

She has the laptop all set up, with popcorn.

I smile at her. I get into bed, and cuddle into her.


End file.
